A Home Fit For Shoes
by MisterMoonyLovesYou
Summary: After moving into their new flat, Remus and Tonks discover the horror that is unpacking. RLNT, one-shot.


**A/N** – I am still alive, I swear. I'm trying here, but the lure of the beaches and summer sun keep me away from the computer, no matter how much I want to write. Here's a little something for all my fellow Remus/Tonks fans. (I know, I know, it's short.)  
  
**Disclaimer –** Nothing is mine.

**A Home Fit For Shoes**

"Nymphadora-"Remus Lupin started but soon dissolved into a coughing fit as clouds of dust covered him. After waving it away from his face, he tried again. "Nymphadora, do you really need this stuff? You haven't looked at it in years."  
  
"Yes I have!" A muffled but indignant voice answered. Tonks poked her head around a stack of boxes and looked at the box Remus was unpacking. "Remus, that box in your hands is my childhood, thank you very much. I'm not throwing it out anytime soon."  
  
Remus sighed and began poking through the boxes, looking at the dusty toys and clothes. "Can we at least put it in the attic then?"  
  
"Fine." Tonks said as she began carrying over more boxes. "Isn't it great?" She said, smiling at him.  
  
He held up an old doll with one eye. "Yes, it's fantastic."  
  
He was rewarded with a smack on the head. "Don't be a git. You know what I mean. Look at this – we have our own flat! Together!"  
  
He smiled gently. "Yes, it is great. But I'm afraid there will be no room for us-"He pointed to himself and her, "- if the flat is full of this." He pointed again to the dreaded dusty box.  
  
Tonks rolled her eyes. "For the love of Merlin, it's one bloody box of childhood toys that will go into the attic."  
  
"The dust is attacking me."  
  
"Are you a boy or a man, Remus? Toughen up!"  
  
"I'm neither actually, I'm what some people called a werewolf." She turned and glared at him, placing her hands on her hips. He held up his hands in a surrender fashion. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."  
  
She grinned cheekily and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, back to the unpacking. Let's get this done, eh?"  
  
"Of course. Now, let's see, what's in this box?" He paused to read Tonks' small handwriting. "Shoes?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I was looking for that box!"  
  
Remus scratched his head. "I could have sworn I already brought a box of shoes up to our room."  
  
She smiled again. "Of course you did, Remus. You can't expect a girl to have only one box of shoes, can you?"  
  
"Er, no, I guess you can't." He shook his head and grabbed another box. "What's this one?"  
  
"Oh, that might be another shoe box."  
  
"Another shoe box? Hell, Nymphadora, forget the dirty toys, how will we have room to live with all your bloody shoes?"  
  
She rolled her eyes him before snatching the box out of his hands. "They'll be in the closet, Remus. I don't think we need to fit in the closet, do we?"  
  
He smirked at her. "If I'm not mistaking, Nymphadora, it was you who quite ungraciously pulled me into a closet during the Order Christmas party-"  
  
"Like you were complaining."  
  
"No, I suppose I wasn't."  
  
Tonks winked and turned to another box. This time it was covered in Remus' writing. "Now, while we're on the topic of having to many boxes of things, what about you and-"She reached in the box and pulled out a huge book, "-these books of yours, eh? I do believe this is the fourth box of books I found, Remus dear."  
  
Remus shrugged. "You have shoes, I have books."  
  
Tonks sighed dramatically and fell back on to the floor, sneezing when she brought her dusty hand to her face. "Unpacking takes forever."  
  
He followed her lead and laid down next to her. "Yes, it does."  
  
"Let's stop."  
  
"And just live with half unpacked boxes everywhere? We can't do that, Dora."  
  
She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. "Let's get the kids to do it. They'll be at the Burrow soon."  
  
"They don't want to unpack our boxes."  
  
"If I bribe them, they will. There's nothing Ron Weasley won't do for a few pounds of candy from Honeydukes."  
  
Remus grinned as he placed his hands behind his head. "So, if we don't have to finish unpacking, what do you suggest we do with the rest of afternoon?"  
  
He saw a sly grin creep along her face. "Well, we can go check out just how big that closet is upstairs." She placed her hand on his chest and he slid his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers.  
  
"But what about the shoes?" He asked, smirking at her.  
  
"They can always go under the bed."  
  
"Good idea." 


End file.
